


We Can Ride It Together

by falloutmoose



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blood Kink, Hair-pulling, Hallucinations, Knifeplay, M/M, Self-Harm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-15
Updated: 2014-09-15
Packaged: 2018-02-17 13:34:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2311445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/falloutmoose/pseuds/falloutmoose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel helps Sam deal with his hallucinations of Lucifer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We Can Ride It Together

Sam had grown to love the pain. At first it started with a simple application of pressure on the cut on his hand but it escalated as quickly as it had begun. It ranged anywhere from drinking bottles of whiskey so he’d black out to cutting himself over and over, each cut deeper than the last when he discovered that it made Lucifer disappear for longer periods of time. On hunts he’d put himself in direct danger so he’d get hurt purposefully. Broken bones, cuts and bruises were like drugs to him. 

Sitting alone in a disgusting motel room late one night, Sam was going through a particularly rough episode. After downing 2 bottles of whiskey and still not blacking out, he took to slashing at his bicep with a knife, smiling as the blood poured down his arm. He looked over to the corner of the room and grimaced when Lucifer waved back at him.

“I’m still here, Sammy. Can’t get rid of me that easily. It’s gonna take a lot more than that.”

Sam sliced at his arm again and again but Lucifer still stuck around. He stood from the bed and swiped another bottle from the table. He drank just over half before his vision went blurry and he stumbled back to the bed, successfully passing out thus getting rid of Lucifer for a little while. 

-x-x-x-

Castiel tightened the ropes around Sam’s wrists and ankles and sighed. He knew what he must do and if he had to be perfectly honest he was looking forward to it, he just didn’t know how far he could take it. He slapped the taller man hard across the face pulling him from his unconscious state. 

“Hello Sam.” Castiel sat on the end of the bed in front of the chair Sam was tied to.   
“Cas…” Sam pulled hard on his restraints, almost toppling to the floor. “What the fuck?”  
“I’ve been watching you, Sam. I’ve watched you slice your body up. I’ve watched you slowly poison yourself with alcohol until you fall unconscious.”   
“So you get your kicks watching a fully grown man fall apart? You‘re sick, Cas. You‘re fucking sick.” Sam heard laughter but it wasn’t from Castiel. Lucifer was back to taunt him once again. Castiel stood, pulling a gag from his pocket. He walked round behind Sam and secured the gag on him so he couldn’t talk.   
“I know he’s here Sam. I’m not stupid. I’ve watched you fall apart and I know why you have been hurting yourself but I need you too listen to me very carefully now.” Castiel ran his fingers through Sam’s hair and pulled hard. “I’m going to make it okay.” He whispered, lowering his head to Sam’s freshly exposed neck. “I’m going to make him go away.” He dragged his tongue down from his ear then bit hard into the soft flesh of Sam’s shoulder. Sam groaned, biting around the gag. His eyes frantically searched the parts of the room he could see, Lucifer fazed in and out of sight. It was working. 

Castiel removed his coat and suit jacket, laying them carefully over the table. He walked back to Sam, removing his tie as he did so. Sam swallowed hard, looking up at Castiel. Castiel held Sam’s knife in his hand, studying the dried blood that stained it. He looked at Sam’s arms. Both were covered in cuts, some still weeping with blood because Sam knew if he flexed his muscles enough they’d pop open and cause pain and at this point, he was addicted to it. 

“You should have told me, Sam” Castiel’s voice was low and calm. “I would have been able to help you from the start.” He held the knife to Sam’s chest, the chill of the metal made Sam shiver, his skin breaking out into goose bumps. “But I had to find out like this. Spying on you. Its not something I’m proud of. Dean’s concerned about you but you don’t seem to care. You still slice this blade across your skin like its nothing…” Castiel slid the knife across his chest and sliced his right collarbone. Sam groaned again, smiling around the gag instead of wincing. “Why do you enjoy this pain?” Castiel took the knife to the left and sliced again. He looked at Sam’s grinning face and nodded slightly. “At first I thought it was a way to get Lucifer to disappear. You stopped talking to him when you had made 6 or so cuts. But it’s not anymore is it?” Sam shook his head, lowering his gaze to the floor. “You like the pain.” Castiel said, matter of factly. Sam nodded, moaning loudly as the knife cut him once more. Castiel dropped the knife to the floor and took a seat on Sam’s lap, straddling the hunter’s hips. “You know…” Castiel pulled Sam’s hair again, pulling his head back so his eyes met his own. “We could have gotten through it together…this could have happened a lot earlier if you had just told me.” He twisted his fingers, pulling his hair harder, receiving a loud moan from Sam. 

He reached around with the other hand and removed the gag, cupping his face and soothing his aching jaw with his fingers. Sam swallowed again, looking at Castiel before forcing his way out of his grip, kissing Castiel hard on the lips. Castiel rolled his hips against Sam’s, testing to see if he got the reaction he wanted. With a loud moan into his open mouth, Castiel had struck gold. 

He pulled away from Sam, standing from his lap and walking round behind him. He pulled at his restraints, setting Sam free. 

“Bed. Now.” Castiel demanded. 

Within the blink of an eye, Sam was laying on the bed. The sheets stuck to his blood and sweat slicked skin but he didn’t seem to care. Castiel removed every item of clothing he had on, not bothering to put them with the rest. He climbed on top of Sam, straddling his hips once more. He dug his nails into the wounds on Sam’s chest, watching as the blood pooled around his finger tips. He leaned down, kissing Sam with the same force as he had before, this time slipping his tongue inside his warm mouth. He dragged his nails down Sam’s chest, leaving behind bloody red marks. Sam moaned loudly, digging his nails into Castiel’s back. When Castiel pulled away, Sam was the first to speak. 

“He’s gone.” He whispered, pressing his forehead to Castiel’s. “You’ve made him go, Cas” Castiel looked at him and grinned.  
“I’m not done yet.” He smirked. 

Castiel flipped Sam so he was on his hands and knees. He inched down his body, dragging his nails lightly from his shoulders to the base of his back. Spitting onto his hand and slicking up his cock, he pressed himself against Sam, lining up with his entrance. He leaned and grabbed his tie, placed it round Sam’s neck and held onto the ends tightly. 

“Do you trust me, Sam?” He asked, calmly.   
“Yes, Cas” Sam breathed, feeling Castiel push into him, bit by bit. Once Castiel was buried balls deep into Sam, he pulled hard on the tie, cutting off Sam’s air supply abruptly. He pulled Sam’s hair, making his head fall back. Sam mustered a moan from the breath he had in him. Castiel smiled, letting the tie go slack.  
“Do you like that, Sam?” Sam nodded furiously, his head dropping to the pillows as Castiel pulled out and slammed into him mercilessly. He continued to fuck Sam relentlessly, pulling on the tie occasionally until Sam was panting and crying for release. He dropped the tie completely, keeping one hand twisted in Sam’s hair, he reached around and took hold of Sam’s hard, leaking cock. He swiped his thumb over the head and collected the pre-come, using it for slickness so he could bring Sam to completion.   
It didn’t take long before they were both coming in unison with each others names falling perfectly from their lips. 

Castiel laid down beside Sam, soothing him with words and kisses as he came down from his incredible high. Sam rolled over, draping a arm over Castiel’s waist and pulling him closer. He had tears in his eyes and his body was aching all over but he didn’t care. 

“Thank you, Cas.” He whispered, burying his face in the crook of his neck.   
“If he comes back…” Castiel ran his fingers through Sam’s hair gently and kissed his forehead. “Let me know. I’m sure I can think of more things to make him leave.”


End file.
